Chair
by Yayu-Lover
Summary: Ronyx and Roddick on a chair. Smut and lemon. Not for non-yaoi lovers.


"Why am I doing this Ronyx?" Roddick asked, face flushed as the captain asked him to wear a maid's outfit. His tail wagged wildly behind him and Ronyx smiled wide. He parted his legs on the chair and the younger Fellpool can see his pants tighten. His member was hardening as well and the woman's underwear was making him fidget.

"Turn around now," the captain ordered. Roddick can see the lust building in the dark-haired's eyes. His bare chest was heaving, and the captain gently fingered the bulge between his legs. Ronyx never made him dress up before and he doesn't want to disagree. Slowly, he turned around, placing his hands before him to hide the bulge on the dress. "Crawl on your fours, Roddick and wag your tail…" he ordered and Roddick obliged, softly wagging his tail.

"This is humiliating Ronyx…" he told him but the captain was busy watching his butt as the tail moved. Ronyx always gets aroused with his tail. He doesn't know why but he does.

"Oh, Roddick…" he called sensuously and when the blue-haired turned, found the captain leaning on the chair, legs spread wide.

"Ronyx…?"

"Come here, my little witten…" Ronyx unbuttoned his pants and offered his hand, face contorted with lust. The bulge was bigger and Roddick swallowed hard. "Come and make master happy…"

Slowly, he crawled toward him and placed his hands on the captain's knees. Ronyx was breathing heavier and heavier by the minute. He grabbed his blue hair and pulled his face close. "Now make me happy, my wittle witten…" he cooed. Roddick nodded and gently licked the bulge. "Oh…" He licked the cloth again and Ronyx moved to follow his tongue.

Satisfied at his master's reaction, Roddick, bit the zipper and slowly pulled it down. He was not wearing boxers underneath and it meant only one thing: Ronyx wanted to fuck him hard. The Fellpool licked the exposed flesh and the captain groaned. Roddick looked up and found Ronyx watching his every move. The Fellpool fingered the exposed skin and slowly fingered it out of the cloth, the hard penis protruding out of his pants.

"Go on, my kitten…" he ordered in a husky voice. Roddick nodded and licked the tip, the sensation sent bolts of pleasure to the captain who leaned back on the chair, mouth opened in pleasure. "Don't stop… my little sex kitten. Don't stop…" Little sex kitten, he was Ronyx's sex kitten and the captain was his master. It was crazy how the relationship started. He forced him but as they go along, Roddick liked it, liked the way Ronyx would make him come.

He put the tip into his mouth and sucked the cum that were spurting out. "Oh Roddick… Ahh…" he grabbed his hair and pulled him, urging to put more into his mouth. When they first met, Roddick never thought the captain was capable of being this sensual—and it never occurred to him that he will one day be his lover. For Ronyx, he was a little sex kitten, but for him, the captain was his lover. Roddick moved down, sucking as he put him length into his mouth. He knew how Ronyx wanted him done, knew the part of his cock that wanted to be teased and which part wanted to be rubbed. He had been putting him into his mouth for as long as he can remember and it was enough to memorize all the little details that drove Ronyx over the edge. Roddick wanted his master to come because once he's done, Ronyx will satisfy his needs, drive him crazy with his own mouth.

Ronyx's hips moved up and he almost gagged but he continued to fuck him with his mouth. Up and down, suck and lick, shallow and deep, in a few seconds Ronyx was trembling underneath him, moving his hips with his mouth. "Roddick… Oh Roddick… Kitten… KITTEN!"

Roddick inserted fore fingers inside his pants and searched for his balls. Ronyx spread his legs more, heaving hard. Once he found them, Roddick, circled it and moved underneath his balls, rubbing the soft sensitive skin as he sucked hard. "AH RODDICK—AH—AH—MY KITTEN!" He pressed hard and knowing the captain was close to release, he moved his mouth at the tip and bit the head, sucking with all his might until he burst, exploding into his waiting mouth. "RODDICK! FUCK YOU!!!" The captain screamed, hips arched into his mouth. He sat back on the chair and smirked as Roddick licked the last remains of cum in his penis. "You're becoming good at sucking me, my kitten…"

Roddick flushed and the captain laughed. He stood up and to the Fellpool's surprise, pushed him to the chair. He took his hands and placed it at the back of the seat. Roddick felt metal wrapped around his hands and his eyes widened when he realized the captain chained him on the chair.

"Ronyx! What are you doing?"

"It's my turn now…" He licked his thumb and forefinger. Ronyx gently unbuttoned the dress and reached inside the cloth. He reached the Fellpool's nipple and circled it, making it hard and upright almost immediately. Roddick leaned back, face flushed. "How cute…" The captain licked his other fingers and his second hand reached underneath the dress, pinching the other nipple and moving it hard on his other breast as the other hand fondled his left softly.

"Ronyx… uhmm…" Roddick leaned back on the chair, body trembling as the captain played with his nipples. "Ha… Aha…Ha…" He was breathing hard and the captain laughed.

"Feeling hot already? But I'm just startin' Roddick…" Ronyx licked the sides of his ears and Roddick turned to the side, allowing him more access to his neck. "You're too submissive today, eh… You usually ask me to stop…" Ronyx bit his lobe and Roddick moaned. "Could it be that you're looking forward to this?" He thumbed the younger boy's nipples and he arched to his hands.

"Ronyx… Master… please…" Roddick begged. He was too hard and he needed to release. He rubbed his legs together but Roddick pulled his legs apart and placed each leg on the arm rest.

"Ah… you're even hard down here," Ronyx whispered and Roddick cried out when he bit his nipple, pulling it up and them sucking to lick away the pain. "Make cat noises my kitten… meow for me…"

"Meow… meow…" Roddick obliged, eyes closed and reveling in the wonderful sensation of the captain's mouth on his skin. "Meow…" he purred as Ronyx licked his nipple up, over and over like a prized ice cream.

Ronyx's hands left his body and Roddick can only mewl in response when he lifted the skirt of his dress to reveal his underwear. Ronyx chuckled when he saw the prize between his legs. "You even wore panties… hmmm…" He leaned down to lick the bulge and Roddick lifted his hips to him.

"Ronyx... Master… Meow…" Ronyx laughed lightly and in one quick motion, inserted his finger inside the panty and further into his hole. "Oh… Ronyx…" he slid it in and out and Roddick purred in both pain and pleasure. "Lubricant… meow… please…"

"Ah… you even know what it's called now…" Ronyx chuckled again and pulled the panty off him. His penis sprang out of the cloth and Roddick howled in pleasure as Ronyx inserted the tip into his mouth. Pleasure washed through him and he groaned. His finger was still sliding in and out of him but he doesn't care. Ronyx was sucking him, hard.

"Ronyx… Ronyx… OH MASTER—" Ronyx's free hand pushed his ankle up and made his right foot step on the arm rest, further stretching him. "OH—RONYX—MEOW—MEOW!" He was now completely inside his mouth and he licked and sucked him hard as his finger slid in and out of his hole. He was too stretched that it was both painful and pleasurable. "RONYX! MASTER! MORE!" Roddick lifted his other foot and stepped on the arm rest, completely stretching himself for his master.

Ronyx inserted another finger and he arched in pain. But he continued to move against his fingers and his mouth. He tightened on his fingers and loosened, a technique Ronyx taught him in the numerous times his big penis penetrated him. Pleasure filled his senses and his tail reached for the captain's penis. Roddick wrapped around it and the captain groaned. He tightened on his manhood and started to move his tail on him, mimicking hands. Ronyx, surprised at the Fellpool's sudden aggressiveness, sucked hard, sending the younger boy in ecstacy.

"MEOWWW!!!" He arched back and exploded, lifting his hips from the chair into his lover's mouth. "Ha… aaha… ha…" he was breathing hard as Ronyx licked the cum off him. "Master…"

"We're not yet done, my little sex kitten…" The captain smirked and pulled a latch on the chair. The backrest immediately slid down and Roddick's eyes widened as the captain moved on top of him, his tail wrapped around a hard and long cock. He was planning to penetrate him—and without lubrication! "You made me so hot this time, kitten." Ronyx moved to part his ass and to Roddick's surprised, his tail was pulling the captain's penis into his butt hole. "You can't wait, huh?"

"Ronyx… master, it might hurt…" The captain laughed and pulled out a bottle from his pocket. He immediately pulled down his pants and placed his knee on the seat beside his parted butt. Roddick slowly let go of the captain's cock and wrapped it on the older man's waist, sliding it up and down his spine.

"This is not just lubrication, my kitten. It's a potion that increases sex drive… I won't stop fucking you until it disappeared, you hear?" he whispered and Roddick's eyes widened. "I was not planning to use it on you but you seemed too eager to be fucked hard right now. I don't know when another chance will come that you wanted me this much…my little sex kitten…"

"Ronyx…" Roddick was lost for words. He wanted Ronyx inside him but without lubrication, it will hurt. But if they use the liquid, he might get a sore body and the others will know what they have been doing. He eyed Ronyx's hard cock and he swallowed hard. It always felt damn good inside him and right now, the captain was right. He wanted to be fucked hard. Flushed, Roddick parted his legs more and mewled. "I'll follow master… meow… Master will make his little sex witten happy…"

Ronyx chuckled and he licked his lips. "Delicious… my witten is delicious…" Before Ronyx put the liquid on them, he gently pulled the ribbons on his dress and bared him, palming the young Fellpool's skin with lust. "Hmmm… my witten is hot and dirty today…"

"Oh master…" Roddick arched to his hands and he purred when the captain circled his waist, eyes reveling in the younger man's hardening cock. Roddick parted his legs more for his lover as his tail continued to sensually slide on the older man's spine. His breath caught as Ronyx opened the bottle and splashed the contents on his hands, palming his hard cock. He also emptied the bottle and put it on the younger Fellpool's cock, watching as it grew larger and harder. "Hot… so hot…" He also thumbed the lying man's nipples and it immediately stood up, hard and trembling.

Ronyx pinched one nipple and Roddick moaned loud as a wonderful unexplainable sensation filled him. He was in heat and he damn wanted to be fucked. "How does it feel, my kitten…?"

"Good master… wonderful… Ahhh… Don't stop… Master…" he called desperately as Ronyx fondled his nipples. He twisted uncontrollably as the liquid heightened the sensations. His cock was hard and aching as well. "Master… my cock… please… meow…"

The captain's heavy breathing reached his ears and the Fellpool almost screamed when Ronyx wrapped his hand on his cock, sliding his hand hard on his member. Ronyx lowered himself into him and Roddick felt himself stretch as he penetrated him. Thousands of sensations filled him and he was not even fully inside him. "MASTER—MASTER—AHHHHH! MEOW!"

Roddick lifted his hips to meet him more. "MORE—PLEASE!" His head was buzzing and he was no longer in his right mind. The liquid was driving them insane and he was desperate to be fucked by his lover. "MASTER—RONYX —FUCK ME!"

"RODDICK—AHHHH!" Ronyx answered as he pushed himself completely inside him. Roddick cried in pleasure and even before Ronyx started to thrust, he began to rock under his master. Ronyx, also losing control because of the liquid, slapped the younger Fellpool's butt and thrust wildly into him. "FUCK YOU RODDICK—FUCK YOU!" He tightened his hold of the younger man's cock and wildly moved his hands, making the younger boy twist uncontrollably under him. "RODDICK—KITTEN—AAH—AHHH—AHHHH—FUCK YOU!"

"MASTER—MASTER—DON'T STOP—MORE!" Roddick was blown away by the wonderful sensation of Ronyx sliding inside him and his hand sliding on his cock. He lifted his hips to receive his thrust and his mouth hang open, saliva flowing out of him as he move wildly with the captain. "HARDER MASTER! MEOW!" Ronyx hit a spot inside him and he twisted and arched. The captain continued to hit on the spot and white filled his vision as he exploded. "RONYX! RONYX—AHHHHHHHH!"

Roddick arched back, mind blank with pleasure, as Ronyx continued to fuck him hard. "RODDICK!" Ronyx screamed and he exploded inside his lover. The captain leaned down on the younger boy's chest , heaving hard, not pulling his cock inside the younger boy.

"Captain…" Roddick called. Ronyx leaned on the chair and freed the Fellpool from being chained. Roddick immediately wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and they kissed. "I'm still hard and hot…" he whispered. Roddick knew he was still hard as Ronyx gripped him and the captain was also still hard inside him. He wrapped his legs on the captain's waist and moaned.

"The liquid's effect lasts for three hours… Should we continue, my little sex witten?" The captain licked his cheek and Roddick flushed. He licked the captain's cheek in response and the human chuckled.

"I'll follow what master wants…"

"Good kitten." They kissed again and before Roddick can request a bed, the captain thrust hard into him and he responded by making all the cat noises that aroused Ronyx.


End file.
